


Taylor/Tissaia De Vries - Lesbian Lovesick Teenagers - 2015

by XandersWorld



Series: The Adventures of Their Royal Highness Crown Prince Taylor I of Marmoreal, Heir to the Throne of Underland and the Ten Realms [7]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Aretuza, Big Gay Love Story, Bisexual Tissaia De Vries, Coronations, Crown kinks, Divorce, Elemental Magic, F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Healing Coma, Hogwarts, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mages, Magic Cock, Magic-Users, Magical Bond, Magical Coma, POV Original Character, Post-Divorce, Psychic Bond, Rectoress of Aretuza, Sex Magic, Soul Bond, Telepathic Bond, True Love, True Love Bond, Useless Lesbians, Wandless Magic, crowns, cute pet names, lesbian wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XandersWorld/pseuds/XandersWorld
Summary: Every summer before Crown Prince Taylor’s next year at Hogwarts, they visit The Continent to learn at the famed academy called Aretuza, under the tutelage of Rectoress Tissaia De Vries. Everything is fine until their final summer after their 7th year where Tissaia and Taylor fall in love (well they were already secretly crushing on the other). However Taylor’s parents disapprove of the match and demand Taylor to return home to her duties, hence a fight ensues. Taylor flees back to the Ten Kingdoms and back to Hogwarts to become assistant Quidditich Umpire and Coach.18 years later, the newly crowned King of the 10 Realms, King Alexander attends a special congregation at Aretuza in order to vote on letting The Continent become the 11th Realm, like has happened every time a new High King or Queen is crowned but it has failed because the rest of the 9 Realms at the time were at war until Mirana and Alice brought them together and invited USA – 10th Realm – into the fold.The Rectoress of Aretuza vows to get Taylor back into her bed but is horrified to learn that Taylor is married with four legitimate heirs and five illegitimate children but nonetheless still wishes to earn back the love of her life.
Relationships: Alice Kingsleigh/Mirana of Marmoreal, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, March Hare/White Rabbit, Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman, Sabrina Spellman/Original Female Character(s), Tissaia De Vries/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Adventures of Their Royal Highness Crown Prince Taylor I of Marmoreal, Heir to the Throne of Underland and the Ten Realms [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621450
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue: 1st of August 1997

**Author's Note:**

> I STRONGLY SUGGEST YOU READ THE OTHER STORIES IN THIS SERIES FIRST BEFORE CONTINUING - Ignore this if you already have.
> 
> Notes: Mother – Mirana and Mom – Alice. 
> 
> Prologue takes place the summer after Taylor’s seventh year at Hogwarts and then the chapters take place in 2015. For the premise of the story, Netflix’s The Witcher (as in the teenaged Ciri bit – not really sure how the other bits fit in, will research time-lines) starts in 2020 - although this will probably change as story commences. Taylor – 35, Taylor II – 16, Thomas – 13, Zelda – 11, 
> 
> Font: Thought-speaking in Italics and Normal Speech in normal font

**\----1 st of August 1997----**

These days, I could get a rise out of the Rectoress of Aretuza, my mentor, just by looking at her.

It was ridiculous, I just glance at her and she’d make some comment saying I was unfocused, a troublemaker and being disruptive. I would smirk and look at her harder. Usually, it was that just one remark and then she’d ignore me for the rest of the lesson however this time, she held my green eyes with her own blue ones and then said rather seductively, ‘My office, now.’ She drew out the last word and it made me shiver. Her left eyebrow shot straight up as if she knew exactly what she was doing to me which she probably did. Everything was on purpose with her.

I stood up, my chair scraping backwards with a horrible shriek but nobody flinched and I disapparated out of the classroom. Just before I left, I saw a look of disapproval from the Rectoress – she hated when I used magic I learnt from Hogwarts rather than what she taught us.

I apparated into my mentor’s office, only to find her already sat in her desk chair. I guessed sometimes portals were actually faster.

‘Do you get off disrupting my class?’ I smirked; no I got off on getting her flustered. The Rectoress’s cheeks redden, Ahh shit. ‘You do know; even though you are the true heir of Merlin, I can read your mind the easiest out of any and all my pupils.’ My own cheeks were burning now having being admonished by the Rectoress. She sighed. ‘Oh come on, get over here.’

I all but run over to my lover. ‘Tissaia…’ I moaned as I settled on to her lap, placing my face into her shoulder as her breath hitched slightly.

We sat there for a while, just enjoying the others company. Then I felt the tell-tale signs of a soft fluttering in my core, I needed Tissaia. ‘ _Mistress, I need you_.’ I say through our bond, using our word when I wanted Tissaia to dominate me.

Immediately Tissaia picks me up and roughly throws me on her desk. I hiss at the pain when my back collides when the rough wooden surface but Tissaia doesn’t care when she’s is Mistress Mode. Tissaia moves out of my line of sight but I can guess where she is going, the cupboard of noughties.

‘Hmm how naughty have you been? You woke me up this morning with your fingers inside me; you wouldn’t let me use the bathroom…’ I smiled at that think back to how funny it was seeing the once uptight woman hop around bursting for the toilet. ‘… then we were late for class courtesy of you, then you disrupted the class now because you’re incredibly horny.’ Damn the woman could read me like an open book. ‘ _Oh I can pup_.’ I moaned at the nickname. I knew I would pay for all that I had done today and the anticipation was to die for. Tissaia made a contented noise through the bond and it seemed like she had made her choice.

Immediately, I turn over and slide my feet to the floor before pushing down my pants, baring my ass to Tissaia. The cold draught in the room blew across the newly exposed skin making me shiver but it wasn’t from the cold.

Soft hands began to massage my ass before delivering a hard slap to each cheek. I gasped in pain which soon broke way to pleasure. ‘Pup, are you ready?’ I nodded my head but Tissaia hummed in disapproval. ‘Use your words Pup.’

‘I’m ready Mistress, hit me please. I’ve been a bad person and I need to be punished.’ Then out of nowhere, a long wooden rod came down hard against my white bottom. Tissaia made an appreciative sound in the back of her throat at the thin red line blooming on pale cheeks. Another lash came. There was just a hint of pain but mostly pleasure. ‘Count out ten Pup.’ I moaned at her voice, I loved to count her lashes.

‘Two.’ My voice was steady as I had a lot of practice with this but I knew by at least eight, it wouldn’t be so. Another lash caused me to gasp as I hadn’t expected it straight after my answer. ‘Three.’

This continued until we got to ten and then Tissaia demanded that I count another ten. The second I shouted twenty, Tissaia shot me an image of my bright red bottom through the bond and I moaned in ecstasy so much that I couldn’t stop my next words.

‘Please Tissaia, fuck me.’ I felt another lash and I screamed. I deserved that. ‘Please MISTRESS, fuck me.’ I shouted the word, Mistress and then Tissaia massaged my sore bottom before flipping me over. She trailed her fingers from my lips, down past the v of my breasts and further south; my arousal grew with each inch she got closer.

**\---- _Many, many hours later_ \----**

I rolled off Tissaia’s body and landed with my head on feather-downed pillow, my breathing heavy and fast. Somewhere between my third or fourth orgasm and Tissaia’s second or third, my lover had portalled us to our bed leaving behind the dominant Rectoress and submissive Pup in the office. In our bed it was just Taylor and Tissaia.

Once my breathing had slowed, I quickly put up walls around my mind like Severus Snape had taught me and quietly sorted through my thoughts. Basically I had to ask Tissaia now before I went home in September. Now was the 1st of August so I didn’t have long and I think I would back out if I left it to the last second.

I got out of the bed – I seemed to always recover quicker than Tissaia – I walked over the table where a pitcher of whisky sat. I picked up the pitcher and downed the remaining liquid. A bit of Dutch courage never hurt anyone.

I felt over the table to find the small notch which I pressed and a drawer popped open. As my back was to Tissaia, she couldn’t see what I was doing so my little nook was still safe. From the drawer I pulled out the small velvet box. I took a deep breath and turned to my lover who had sat up; she was probably confused as to why I had my walls up if that glaring look was anything to go by.

‘I know we have only known each other for seven summers but I feel like I have known you forever and in that time I fallen harder and harder for you Tissaia. Now a Prince needs a Princess and one day a Queen.’ By this time I had moved over to the bed observing Tissaia’s shocked look. ‘I love you Tissaia and I want to be your Prince and one day your King. So I am asking if you will marry me?’ I bent down onto one knee and opened the velvet box to reveal a blue sapphire ring, the same colour as Tissaia’s cerulean eyes. The said Rectoress look as if she was about to cry and she nodded fervently.

‘Yes Taylor, I want all that, I love you and I want to marry you.’ I grinned and jumped onto the bed straight into Tissaia’s arms, kissing her passionately whilst putting the ring onto her finger. She admired it with appreciation.

‘I love it…’ She looked up into my green eyes. ‘… I love you.’ She kissed me again and I had a feeling I wouldn’t be sleeping that night.

**\---- _The Next Day_ \----**

The next day was a Saturday so no lessons however Tissaia had gotten up early as usual to work on some papers leaving me to lounge in bed.

I was staring at the white satin sheets and it reminded me that I hadn’t actually asked permission to marry Tissaia as was the tradition for the children and grandchildren of the Monarch. I decided that this needed a face to face visit rather than a mirror call.

 _‘Tissaia_.’ I said through the mental bond. When there was no answer, I tried again. ‘ _Tissaia_.’ There was finally a sigh through the bond.

‘ _Taylor if you’re going to ask for a sexual favour then you can borrow my vibrator; I am rather too busy to indulge you._ ’ I blushed hard. ‘ _I feel you blushing, stop it_.’

‘ _No, I…_ ’ My voice cracked, god I was turned on by that one sentence. I coughed and straighten my back. ‘ _I’m paying a visit home_.’ I said the words tersely; I’d rather be in Tissaia’s arms that face my family and my duties.

‘ _Oh_.’ The voice was laced with hurt. Oh gods, I mentally kicked myself. Tissaia thought I was running, of course she would having been hurt before.

‘ _No not like that. Just for one day, I have to-umm_ …’ I trailed off now slightly embarrassed.

‘ _Go on_.’ Tissaia said. I felt like I had her whole attention now.

‘ _I have to ask permission to marry you_.’ I said in one breath but as Tissaia could read my mind she didn’t need for me to repeat it however she did.

‘ _You need permission?_ ’ I sighed.

‘ _Yes it’s tradition so that my parents can verify who I have chosen to make sure they are a suitable match_. _It’s ridiculous really_.’

‘ _Does sound just a bit. Okay will you be back tonight?_ ’ Tissaia asked.

‘ _I should be but I shall mirror you if not._ ’ I said, I had a feeling that might have to fight for Tissaia.

‘ _Okay, remember I love you Taylor_.’

‘ _I love you too Tissaia._ ’

**\----The next morning----**

I apparated straight into Tissaia’s office. I hated the news I had to give her but I hoped it wouldn’t ruin our relationship or our love but knowing how prideful Tissaia can be, I wasn’t too sure.

The moment I set my eyes on my lover, I wanted to burst into tears but I managed not however when the Rectoress looked up at me with hope and delight shinning in her bright blue eyes, the tears slid silently down my cheeks. I sank to the floor and within minutes Tissaia had her strong arms around me, hugging me tightly.

‘ _They refused_.’ I sobbed through the bond, unable to speak the words lest they seem more real. Tissaia didn’t say anything but just layered the bond in love and affection. I sniffed and got my tears under control.

I pulled back as Tissaia wiped away the tears still falling. She took my face in her hands and looked me in the eyes, it was rather intense.

‘I don’t care what your parents say, I love you now and always,’ and like that I was crying again at Tissaia’s declaration of love.

That night we slept curled around each other with tangled limbs unable to let go for fear of the other disappearing.

**\----29 th of August 1997----**

I marched into Tissaia’s office; I had made up my mind. What I was about to tell Tissaia would hurt her even more than the marriage refusal from my parents but in the long run she would be able to live a full long life without being attached to someone she couldn’t marry.

Tissaia looked up completely shocked that anyone would barge into her office, her students were too frighten of her and there was only one person who would even try to and luckily for her it was said person. Her gaze softens as she felt Taylor’s magic surround the room, she felt both safe and powerful.

‘What is… ?’ I cut her off; I had to get this out.

‘No, let me speak. If I don’t say this now, I will never say it.’ Tissaia looked at me confused. ‘I’m sorry but I’m leaving. I can’t do this anymore; watch you be un-happy because we cannot get married so I am leaving now so that you can live your life in happiness and to its fullest with anyone else but me. I will always love you but this was just a fling for me and it’s time for me to go.’ I pushed through the last bit knowing it would hurt us both. I clicked my fingers and apparated from the office, closing my eyes, I letting my body take me away from Aretuza, The Continent and my one true love.

When I finally opened my eyes I was in another office, this one more ornate with a red and golden bird perched on its stand. The wizened old man behind the desk, stood and bowed.

‘Welcome back to Hogwarts, Your Royal Highness.’


	2. Chapter 1: 18 years later – June 2015, Tissaia POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tissaia and Taylor meet for the first time in 18 years

I watched as various Kings and Mages from all around the Continent came through the large wooden ornate doors, each being heralded in through an announcement. Mainly I tuned out to this and tried to stay out the way of anyone trying to speak to me.

Everyone was here to vote whether or not to allow The Continent to become the Eleventh Realm under the Marmoreal Monarchy since the previous High Queen had died and the Crown Prince had ascended to the throne. Since the creation of the Realms, then called Kingdoms, the surrounding worlds get to vote whether or not they wanted to join the Marmoreal Dynasty every time a new monarch ascended to the throne.

Unfortunately that meant I would see _them_ and see _them_ I did.

The herald announced that _they_ would be entering. The entire room stopped and turned towards the door to get a glimpse at the new High King.

‘Announcing Alexander I, in full Taylor Alexander Artemis Albus Aretuza of House Marmoreal and Kingsleigh, officially Their Royal Highness King Alexander I of Marmoreal, First of Their Name of the Ten Kingdoms – Underland, Narnia, Britain, Alagasia, Westeros, the United Realms, Middle Earth, Oz and Auradon, The King on High, King of Marmoreal, The White King, Supreme Commander of the Royal Land Forces, Admiral of the Fleet, Air Marshal of the Air Force, Captain of the Retriever, Rider of Slick as the Wind (Slick), Lord of Witzend, Knight of the Most Noble, Most Ancient Order of the Lion Aslan and the True Heir of Merlin.’ I noticed that _they_ had added a new name to their title and one hand it made me extremely angry but on the other it filled me with hope and devotion. The doors flew open and I looked down the table from where I was sitting, I got a great view of the new king.

Taylor was all doled up in royal attire with armour and a white cape but on their head was golden crown inlaid with cerulean gems – this Taylor was a far cry from the simple person I loved all those years ago. Even as I tried to forget and turn away, I still couldn’t stop myself from marvelling at Taylor’s beauty.

Taylor caught my eye and I involuntarily smiled bashfully before reining in my emotions. On the off chance I opened our bond only to crash against a solid brick wall, the impact thudded through my mind leaving me confused. Even after all these years, Taylor never returned and so I resigned myself to be the cold Rectoress that everyone believed I was but one look at them and my own walls broke.

Taylor’s eyes widen before their face hardened and that also gave me hope before they moved away from the door. The herald spoke up again.

‘Announcing Sabrina I, in full Sabrina Edwina Diana…’ I zoned out again, the sadness from so long ago filling me up again until something the herald said made my head snap up once more. ‘…Queen Consort to King Alexander the First.’ _Queen Consort?_ I thought, Taylor was married? The room suddenly felt unbearably hot and I made my excuses and portalled quickly to my office.

I collapsed into my chair but I hardly had a moment’s peace when I heard that familiar crack resounding through the air. I jumped to my feet.

‘Your Majesty.’

‘Rectoress of Aretuza.’

**\----Taylor’s POV----**

I wringed my hands over and over as the carriage got closer and closer to Aretuza. Sabrina placed her hands on the top of mine, usually that would have stilled them but considering where we were going and who was there, I was beyond anxious.

‘Mother?’ My son Prince Taylor II, more commonly known as TJ asked. I had never told my family about the famous Rectoress of Aretuza. Sabrina always wanted to know who I slept with after our marriage but before, she said she didn’t care. I definitely didn’t tell Sabrina that she wasn’t my first choice for marriage or even my second or that I loved Tissaia way more than I had ever loved anyone in the world.

‘Yeah TJ?’ I said tiredly as I tried to hide my anxiety.

‘Are you alright? You’ve been fidgeting since home?’ I faked a smile his way.

‘Nah I’m alright son.’ He opened his mouth to say more but I quickly tapped the roof of the carriage to make the driver stop. ‘I’m going to ride from here. I’ll see you guys there.’ Sabrina gave me a look of concern as I stepped out the carriage and quickly mounted up on Slick, my horse.

I cantered forward away from the carriage and towards the front of the ride where we had just crested top of the mountain. The sea glittered at me menacing but between me and the dangerous looking sea, stood the twin towers of Aretuza. As if on instinct, I felt my magic struggle against my walls wanting and wishing to find my one true love but I clamped down on it forcing back into the recesses of my mind.

The convoy made its way down the side of the mountain whilst a knight looked for a flat edge to camp. He found a large grove of trees in which was sheltered.

Once my tent was set up, I allowed my handmaidens to dress me up in ceremonial armour and cape – the white one with the Marmoreal crest – and then I donned my state crown inlaid with my favourite jewels, cerulean sapphires, the same colour as _her_ eyes. My magic once again tried to find Tissaia but I shoved it back.

I joined Sabrina and my children back outside, where upon we slowly marched up to the gates of Aretuza. I paused. Half of me wanted to run straight into the castle, wrap _her_ in my arms and never let go but the other half wanted run straight back to Marmoreal and hide for another eighteen years, maybe more. I took a deep breath and signalled the herald to announce us.

I had barely made it inside the main hall where I felt _her_ watching. I already knew it was _her_ just by the weight of the gaze and the fact that – I don’t know if _she_ realized – _her_ magic was calling me, singing to me, trying to embrace with mine. But my walls held firm and I chanced a glance at _her_.

I _almost_ melted to the spot, _almost_. That gaze was all I ever wanted and when I wanted it most, I couldn’t have it.

Then I noticed as her bashful smile disappeared into a gasp of horror, my heart clenched at her look of hurt. That’s when I realized the herald had announced Sabrina as my Queen Consort, I mean of course that was her title but I was so hurt over how _she_ looked that I almost missed _her_ portalling away from the room.

Instinctively, I tracked where she had gone and without meaning too, I had apparated into her office where _she_ jumped to her feet with a look of surprise painted upon her features, then in a flash it was gone and her regal, austere look – the one she saved for misbehaving students – was in place. How I wished I could just be that simple student again.

‘Your Majesty.’ _She_ said. I wanted to smirk but I didn’t. Two could play at that game.

‘Rectoress of Aretuza.’ I shot right back but she didn’t even flinch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R&R please.


	3. Chapter 2: 3 Days Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Tissaia get her love back?

‘Oh gods Tissaia don’t stop.’ Taylor would be lying through her teeth if she said she didn’t miss this. Tissaia carried on pounding here fingers in and out of Taylor’s soaking wet pussy.

It had taken precisely three days for both women to break their facades and fall in to bed, fucking like dogs.

**\---- _Three days earlier_ \----**

‘Your Majesty.’

‘Rectoress of Aretuza.’

‘Ahh so we are using titles now?’ The Rectoress asked in a mocking tone and I just wanted to explain why I done what I had done but the words stuck in my throat like a frog.

‘I don’t know why I even came here in person when I could have just sent a messenger,’ and with those words I apparated from the room much like I had done all those years ago.

I hadn’t sensed anything from Tissaia, she was just cold and empty inside. Had I done that to her? Had I turned her into the emotionless being she was today? She had opened her heart to me, given it to me to protect and in turn I had crushed it. She didn’t deserve to be anywhere near me, she deserved so much more than the pathetic wasted excuse of a human being that I was.

The next time we crossed paths was on the second day in the breakfast hall, our eyes automatically found each other. Again I don’t think she realized but her magic surrounded me in its soft and comfortable embrace and I smiled. Sabrina was standing right beside but her magic – even though she was the daughter of the Devil – her magic was weak in comparison to Tissaia’s. I was too busy comparing my former lover to my current lover when I felt her voice in my head.

_‘Taylor.’_ She simply said. I wanted to pull away but once again her voice enchanted me to stay and listen. _‘Taylor, please just tell me why.’_ The spell broke immediately and I turned away from Tissaia, throwing up my walls once more.

‘My love, let’s go eat in our room. The atmosphere is too tense and I need a clear head for the negotiations.’

The third time we crossed paths on the third day was after Marmoreal had moved their belongings into the castle and I was just walking down the corridor with my last bag. Knights and Maids had all offered to do it for me but I had refused saying that tidying helped with clearing my thoughts.

I turned the corner, bedroom door insight when the door opposite my door opened. Oh crap. When I recognised the familiar dark blue dress and dark hair pulled back in a tight bun, all I wanted to do was to run the my door and disappear until the duvet.

‘No wait Taylor.’ I halted in surprise with my hand on the latch. My whole being, reacted to her calling me Taylor once more and I wanted her to say it again.

‘What do you want?’ I replied, harsher than I had meant for it to come out still not looking at my former lover.

‘I want…’ The woman trailed off, I knew what she was going to say but I wasn’t about to finish her sentence for her. ‘I want to know… why?’ I sighed and let my shoulders droop, resting my forehead against the cold wooden door; I knew I would have to explain sometime. I opened the door, walked through and hoped that the invitation was clear enough.

I sagged into one of the chairs at the table and poured two glasses of wine. I glanced over to the door and watched as Tissaia closed it. I threw up silencing charms; this would one talk that I did not want anyone privy too. I sent a quick thought message to Sabrina to say that I needed some time alone and to let the kids know. She acquiesced with no argument.

As I brought my mind back into the room, I accidently brushed up against Tissaia’s and what I felt shocked me to the core. The tumult and sheer exasperation of emotions running through her mind were phenomenal but none more prominent than guilt. Tissaia’s mind pulled from mine as if she had been burned and I had the decency to look ashamed.

We sat for a while as Tissaia allowed me to contemplate what I was going to say; she actually didn’t need to because I had known what I was going to say since the moment I had fled Aretuza.

‘I’m sorry.’ I started off knowing that my former lover needed an apology above anything else. ‘I fled because I was ashamed…ashamed of my own feelings. It was unfair to stay when I know we would have only pain in our lives, I wanted you to find someone else that could be your everything in a way that I could never be.’ The truth was a lot easier to say than I thought it was going to be. I nearly missed the nest thing Tissaia said.

‘There was only you.’ The woman whispered. ‘Why couldn’t you understand that? You tore out my heart after I trusted you to protect it.’ I hung my head in shame; I had destroyed this woman in front of me so that she could never trust again.

I had to get out so I held up my fingers to snap them but what I hadn’t noticed that Tissaia was up and she had grabbed my hand to stop me from going anyway. I gasped in surprise and tried to snatch my hand back but her grip was too strong. My pulse quickened as I felt heat pour from her hand and into me, suddenly I felt alive again. It took all of my power not to pull her into my arms.

‘Don’t. You. Dare. Run off again.’ She pronounced every word slowly and I brought my hand down into my lap. Subconsciously I manoeuvred my fingers so I was gripping her hand properly, Tissaia didn’t seem to notice.

Like the day before in breakfast room but this time I felt it, a tendril of Tissaia’s magic wheeled its way through a chink in my mental wall which had been slowly crumbling since I had first set eyes on her three days ago. I tried to force it out, to patch the growing hole in the mental wall but Tissaia was more determined and stronger than I gave her credit for.

When Tissaia was finally fully in, both myself and my magic rejoiced at being whole again and it was in this moment that I fully caved. I stood and using our entwined hand, I finally pulled Tissaia into my waiting grasp.

I took a big inhale of my lost love finally feeling peace at last and if the grip on my waist was anything to go by, it seemed as if Tissaia was the same.

‘ _Tissaia?’_ I whispered through our bond, feeling broken and scared.

_‘I am here,’_ came an equally whispered voice.

_‘Would…would you make love to me?’_ I asked, putting every inch of hope from my body into the bond, hoping upon hope that Tissaia wanted me as I wanted her considering what I had done to her.

_‘You never ever need to ask, my love, my pup.’_ I moaned at the old nickname and Tissaia half pulled, half dragged me into the bed as I tried to kiss every bit of skin that was available.

**\---- _Present Day_ \----**

As I said it took me precisely three days to fall into bed with Tissaia with no care for the outside world – as in we missed the first set of negotiations – which of course then led to us slipping into old habits and myself getting a lashing from Tissaia, not that I was complaining, no sir. I revelled in not having to be the dominant one for the first time in years and the fact that I had actually missed being canned. I had tried to broach the subject to Sabrina but she was never comfortable with pain during sex, saying it reminded her too much of when she walked in on her boyfriend fucking sex demons and she never wanted to relive that.

Today, Tissaia told me to count twenty lashes from the leather riding crop – one for every year I had missed and two for missing the first negotiations.

I had just screamed twenty when the door was flung open, followed by another scream. Through the bond, Tissaia was giggling, ‘ _Look the wife’s here_.’ I smarted, never had Sabrina actually caught me being sexually active with anyone bar herself but here she was staring at my startling red behind.

‘Taylor?’ Sabrina asked questionably. I waved my hand and my clothes were back in place as I turned to smile at Sabrina.

‘Sabrina, I would like you to meet Tissaia De Vries, Rectoress of Aretuza – my lover or well one of them.’ I felt a sweep of pride before sending through the bond. ‘ _I haven’t actually told her about you and the last time I kept a secret like this, she ordered me home and we conceived another child._ ’ The shock I got back was well justified. Sabrina carefully shook hands with Tissaia before staring daggers at me.

‘I will leave you to finish…whatever this is but you need to come to my chambers later.’ Sabrina left the room immediately and I fell into Tissaia’s arms however instead of reciprocating, she stiffen and moved away from me to sit down in her desk chair. I moved to sit in the one opposite, hissing slightly at the pain in my sore bum. I eyed the cane, I half expected to get some more lashes but I think Tissaia wanted to talk too.

Finally the intimidating silence proved to me too much for me and I breached it. ‘What do you want to talk about?’ Her mouth opened to speak but what came out was completely different to what she was thinking.

‘When are you leaving?’ I sighed. I knew we would discuss this at some point but I would be here for several weeks for the negotiations, why did we have to do this now?

Obviously, my lover had read my thoughts so she repeated the question. ‘Depends, if the Continent join us as the Eleventh Realm.’ Well it wasn’t a lie but it wasn’t what Tissaia wanted to hear and I knew that. I felt frustration in the bond. ‘I know it’s not what you wanted to hear but it’s the truth. If they join us, I will stay for about a year to carry on negotiations and if they don’t, I go home with my family.’ I tried to explain, I knew exactly what Tissaia wanted me to say but I didn’t have the heart to say more so I opted for a different subject.

‘I and Sabrina are getting a divorce.’ At first I thought I saw a glimmer of hope in Tissaia’s eyes and then through the bond before it was swiftly replaced by sadness. Tissaia quickly offered up a quick apology but I didn’t reply. I stood up instead and took in the room around me. The Rectoress had added more ornaments and decorations since I had last been here, and still everything as beautiful as the Rectoress herself.

Ever since Sabrina had wanted a divorce from me five years ago, I kept finding new ways to put it off knowing that I would race back to Aretuza and demand to be Tissaia’s Prince again if it ever went through. Now faced with Tissaia herself and Sabrina demanding that I sign the papers, I found myself eerily calm and knowing exactly what I wanted…no needed.

‘You know my love now that I am King; I get to decide who I want as my wife and queen.’ I still had my back to Tissaia but I could see her shocked face through the bond. ‘That offer of marriage still stands.’ I turned so Tissaia could see my face. ‘I want to be your King.’ My voice broke as a single tear slid down my face. I could fell the emotional war going on inside Tissaia; she wanted to say yes but after the heartbreak of eighteen years ago, she was unable she give it away so readily.

I ran over to her and dropped to my knees, placing my head in her lap grabbing at her dress. Instinctually, Tissaia started to massage my head trying to calm me down. I opted to use thought transference as you couldn’t lie through the bond.

‘ _I’m sorry I broke your heart and I know it will take time to heal but I promise to be with you every step of the way. You may never trust me fully again and that’s okay but I trust you with my whole heart…’_ I trailed off not hearing any response past the fingers in my hair _._ ‘…you know what actions speak louder than words.’ I stood and turned away from Tissaia. Queen Regina, The Good Queen of the United Realms had taught me a very good trick. Summoning my magic to my right hand, I swept it up to my chest, braced myself and pushed in. I gasped in pain and Tissaia concern bled through the bond but I pushed it away.

I gripped at my heart tightly and with a groan pulled it from chest. It was painful but suddenly I couldn’t really feel anymore, all I felt was Tissaia’s love through the now muted bond.

‘Taylor, what’s going on? You mind just went silent.’ Tissaia was up out of her seat and came to the front of me to see what I had done. She gasped in horror.

I held out the enchanted heart, my enchanted heart. ‘This is how much I love you and trust you because I trust you with my heart.’ My own voice was now muted of emotion and affection, just cold and distant.

‘You seem different.’ Tissaia said, still not taking the heart.

‘Yeah cause I’ve got no heart.’ I cracked smile at the joke but Tissaia didn’t smile.

‘Put it back, please?’ I nodded and forcefully pushed the organ back into place.

I gasped as all the colours brightened, my love for Tissaia made my heart pounded and the force of it combined with the even stronger bond pushed me to my knees. I felt dizzy and weak with wanton desire and I knew Tissaia could feel it.

Then came two words whispered through the bond almost reverently,

‘ _I do_.’

At the sound of the words, I felt strong desire course through the bond and explode in my mind and it got to the point where I couldn’t tell the difference between my own and Tissaia’s. I swayed like some crazy person and finally fainted upon the floor of Tissaia’s office. I didn’t notice that Tissaia had fainted as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R&R please.


	4. Chapter 3: 7 days later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor has a vision and uncovers some horrifying truths not only about herself but about her three legitimate heirs.

I woke to surroundings that were familiar in a dream but faded upon waking.

There was a body curled around me with the head resting upon my shoulder. At first I was confused, unable to work out who the person was or even where I was. The celling was highly vaulted with curious Elven patterns and the walls were very much of the same decoration. I sneaked a peak at the body beside me and caught sight of raven black hair. _Tissaia_.

She seemed to be still fast asleep so I slowly rose into sitting position. Tissaia whimpered from the loss of contact but otherwise stayed asleep.

A large throbbing within my brain and mind made itself known as I stepped into my full height, it made me sway slightly but I managed to stay upright. I tried to remember what had happened but nothing immediately jumped forward.

That’s what I noticed I was wearing my armour undergarments. Someone had obviously placed me into bed and undressed me. My mind suggested that this may had been Tissaia or Sabrina but I pushed these thoughts away. I and Sabrina weren’t that intimate anymore and Tissaia, well it just didn’t fit right.

I saw a door at the other end of the beautiful room and made my way towards it. Pushing it open, I found myself in a meeting room with a long oak table but it was the person sat at the table that shocked me the most.

‘But…but how can you be here?’ My voice broke as sadness welled up in front of me for the person in front of me with long white hair, silver crown and marmoreal-coloured dress was my late Mother – Mirana of Marmoreal.

‘Do not worry about that now my little Prince, come sit.’ She patted her lap and I felt like I was five years old again waiting for my bed time story. Now a full grown six-foot adult, I sat down on my Mother’s lap. I buried my head into the crook of her neck and finally I broke down into tears.

‘I’ve missed you so much Mother. Why…oh why…did you have to go?’ I said between sniffles. Mirana didn’t reply straight away but just hugged me and slowly the worries disappeared.

‘It was my time, my little Prince and your time to shine.’ Mirana said as she stroked my hair. ‘…and as to why I am here, I wanted to apologise.’

I pulled back from where my head was resting and started into Mother’s eyes. She wanted to apologise? Mother had nothing, absolutely nothing to be sorry for. I voiced these thoughts to her and Mirana just smiled sadly.

‘We were wrong to refuse your marriage to the Rectoress of Aretuza. It was for two reasons; The Continent was not a part of the Realms and you were too young. I am sorry and destiny has obviously proven that the two of you should be together because you two bore three children.’

I jumped out of Mirana’s lap, more confused than ever. ‘How have we had three children when Sabrina is their Mother, I slept with her. How is that possible?’ I began to pace, trying to theorize how this could have happened. I hadn’t seen my lover for eighteen years.

‘I do not know how the laws of fate work but when Sabrina bore TJ, we had him DNA tested – now don’t pull that face, I and your Mom both knew of your habits – and the results, well they shocked us because you were the Father and the Rectoress of Aretuza was the Mother. It seemed as if Sabrina was just the surrogate mother and through unexplained magic, destiny and fate, it just happened. So we did the same with Tom and Zelda, the same as above was true.’ Mirana stood as she reached for me but I refused.

In one mind, I was so happy but in the other I was like a caged beast wanting to rip apart anything and everything in its way. ‘How…how could you keep this from me?’ I couldn’t stop the anger bleeding into my tone of voice.

‘We thought we were protecting you but it turns out we were wrong to keep this information from you. We are sorry, I’m sorry.’ Mirana dropped her arms, resigned to not being able to comfort me not that I needed anything from her. I glanced toward the door, I had come through. I would need to tell Tissaia at some point but how, I wondered.

But there was another thing that needed addressing, ‘How do I get out of here?’ I chanced a glance at Mother who had the decency to look ashamed and so she should be. Mirana picked something off the table – a small vial – and passed it to me.

‘This should complete the rest of the transformation and wake you up.’ I paused with my hands wrapped around the vial.

‘Transformation?’

‘What you two have is true love which is why you’ve always had that bond and now that you have made the ultimate sacrifice and given yourselves fully to each other, that bond is being cemented and your magic’s is binding itself to your souls. Should one of you be in trouble, you can draw on the others magic to sustain yourself. But beware, should one of you die, so shall the other.’ I gasped in horror but before I could speak, Mother opened her mouth again. ‘Give my love to Alice and the others. Remember I will always love you, my little Prince.’ Then Mirana faded into white dust and floated away leaving me standing in the empty room.

I looked down at my hand where I held the vial, full with dark blue liquid. I uncapped it and swallow the whole thing. My head started to swim and my eyes closed, suddenly I felt nothing.

I bolted upright in bed causing Tissaia to wake up too. A tear tracked down my cheek but I wiped it away and proceeded to access the situation. Power coursed through my body, more potent and energetic than before. I felt alive like fire and ice mixed together – I was the fire and Tissaia was the ice. _Tissaia!_

I looked to the left to find bright cerulean eyes staring straight at me and I immediately pulled her in for steamy kiss that shocked the both of us. We pulled back breathless and smiling uncontrollable.

‘Hi to you too,’ Tissaia said.

I licked my lips and looked at Tissaia’s bright puffy red lips wanting to kiss them again but I stopped myself, Tissaia and I needed to talk.

‘Tissaia. I’ve just learned some things.’ I quickly explained to Tissaia about the dream slash vision thingy that I just had involving my Mother. ‘She told me that…that…that…’ I found myself stuttering, what was Tissaia going to say to the fact that she had kids?

‘I…I…have kids?’ Ahh fuck, I completely forgot that Tissaia could now read my thoughts as if I had said them out loud.

‘Yeah, three although I’m not quite sure how it happened but it turns out Sabrina was only surrogate mother and through magic, destiny and fate – I am the father and you are the mother to my kids; TJ, Tom and Zelda.’ I felt my tone of voice become more anxious toward the end as I watched the look in Tissaia’s eyes go from shock to a mix of fear and confusion.

‘I’m…I’m…a mother?’ She asked tentatively and I nodded. Tissaia looked away for a moment and I could almost see the cogs turning and questions flying around in her mind, however the one she chose surprised me. ‘Can…can I, I mean can I meet them?’ I grinned; I had always wanted to introduce my children to Tissaia.

‘Of course my love, I would like you to be there when I tell them the truth.’ I said taking her hand in mind to try to stem the flow of anxiety running through me. Tissaia smiled in return. ‘Now, I think we’d better see what the rest of the world is up to, don’t you think?’ Tissaia jokingly pouted before nodding her head.

I hopped out of the bed and picked up my phone from the bedside table, the screen automatically lit up and when I read the date almost made drop it. ‘Fuck!’ I shouted.

‘What…what is it?’ Tissaia was instantly at myside. I showed her my phone screen which of course she looked blankly at having never seen a mobile telephonic communications device before.

‘We’ve been asleep or in a coma for seven fucking days.’ I fumed. ‘That means we missed the second negotiations and the third and final one starts in an hour.’ I chucked my phone on the bed in anger. ‘Why did the magical bond have to take so long?’ I muttered under my breath.

‘Magical bond?’ Tissaia asked as she slipped into one of her dresses, a lovely deep red with a cuff surrounding her neck.

‘Mother said that our magic’s are now combined and we can draw on the others power to sustain ourselves if one or both of us are in trouble. It also strengthened our mental communication, mind barriers to others and our physical body strength. Basically, we are one.’ I said as I pulled on my ceremonial robes deciding to forgo the armour but strapped my sword to my waist instead. Absentmindedly, I headed over to the plinth where I set down my crown a week earlier but I froze when I noticed that it wasn’t there.

‘Uhh, babe have you seen my crown?’ Tissaia looked over to where I was and I could feel her eyes burning into the back of my skull. She frowned for a second before an embarrassed smiled crossed her face and through the bond I saw which memory had caused it.

\---- _Flashback to one of the many sex sessions_ \----

‘Gods you look magnificent, my King.’ Tissaia bowed to my glory. When she ducked her head, I caught sight of myself in the mirror behind her.

I was in my birthday suit wearing only one thing and a new addition courtesy of a potion cooked up by the Rectoress.

Atop my head gleamed my golden – inlaid with cerulean gemstones – crown, the stones sparkling in the shaft moonlight that I was standing in. I glanced down over my body, past my breasts and stomach to the new extension of my body.

An erect, ten inch cock stood to attention.

Not even seconds later, my eyes widened as Tissaia opened her mouth took the whole thing inside. As she closed her lips around the base, I bucked, slamming against the back of her mouth however she was good because Tissaia didn’t gag but slowly slid her mouth up and down the shaft.

\---- _Present Day_ \----

I moaned and licked my lips at the memory. Tissaia was the same, only just able to control herself from throwing herself at me – we had somewhere to be after all.

‘Of course I know where it is now.’ I got down onto my hands and knees and reached under the bed, finding my fingers wrapping around a cold metal surface. I brought out the crown, clicked my fingers to clean the dust and gods knows what else off it before placing it onto my head, slipping it into place. Tissaia bit her lip as she watched me put the crown on, obviously still remembering what we had done with it. ‘Are you ready to face the masses, my love?’ Tissaia nodded and I held out my arm, offering for her to put her hand into the crook of my elbow.

‘I am ready, my love.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R&R please.


	5. Chapter 4: Ghostly Fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor tries to pull an inappropriate stunt on her love during the final negotiations but ends up getting punished for it

The excitement and nervousness I felt was the same as I felt on coronation day, that _something is going to go wrong and I don’t know if I can stop it_ feeling as Tissaia and I walked arm in arm through the double doors leading to the conference room.

There was a few weird but shocked looks and couple glance between Sabrina and me. I ignored it and felt reassurance through the bond from Tissaia. I thanked her for it. Sabrina gave me a grateful look – I guess she liked that she didn’t have to parade around with me any more – however my children looked confused. I know I should have said something to them before but there wasn’t any time. I shot TJ a look saying _we’ll talk about this later_ and I saw him whisper something to his siblings and I hope he had got the message.

Triss Merigold hurried up to us and quickly embraced Tissaia who stiffened but allowed the hug and then bowed to me. ‘Oh my gods, we all thought you were never going to wake up, I mean some more than others…’ Triss fleeting glanced at Stregobor and a few others. So they still had grudges against Tissaia like when I was a student here, I thought. ‘…but anyway, I sensed what was going. I told a few of the mages that I trusted what was going but the others have no idea. You may need to explain why you two were out for seven days.’ I grimaced at Triss’s last words.

‘I had hoped to tell a select few people first but I guess now will be a good a time as any.’ I turned to Tissaia and caught her eye. ‘ _Stay with me?_ ’ I asked through the bond.

‘ _Always._ ’ She replied. I stepped up to the edge of the table and took a deep breath. Tissaia stayed by my side, gripping my hand is support.

‘I know that you – the Brotherhood of Sorcerers and the Monarchs of this land – have only known me a few weeks and in that I have shown myself to not only be dishonest but also a liar and a cheat.’ There were a few nods around but many people had just blank faces. ‘When a person joins with another in holy matrimony, they promise to love, cherish and protect their beloved and while I and Sabrina have been in an open relationship – a term which here means the ability to lie with another without fear of retribution or punishment – I have been unfaithful in my feelings having previously fallen in love with someone else before our marriage and had consented to marry them. However my parents refused the match which henceforth led to my marriage with Sabrina four years later.’ I stopped for a breath and looked around the room, many of the Monarchs seemed to know what I was getting at but the sight that broke my heart was Zelda crying whilst Tom held her and TJ glared at me. ‘Today I make official that I and Sabrina have been separated for five years now and I announce my engagement to Tissaia De Vries, Rectoress of Aretuza.’ I finally finished to dead silent room.

Then there was a raucous applause that I think was more for Tissaia rather than me which was absolutely fine. Only Sabrina, Stregobor and Vilgefortz remained silent and unmoving.

I pulled Tissaia’s hand towards my chest and smiled up at her. Through the bond I could feel her happiness at being accepted with her choice of partner. The sexuality of it didn’t matter because many Mages were bisexual due to living so long and gender becomes fluid.

‘Okay now we have that done with, to business about the negotiations. Captain Hathaway, please catch me up on the previous conclusions of the last two meetings.’ Captain Rose Hathaway – the head of my personal guard always stood in for me if I needed it.

‘Yes your majesty. In first negotiations, it was discussed who had attended the meeting and who hadn’t and allowed for messages to be passed on discerning how the Kingdoms were being run. Then I gave my report on the Ten Realms, who had joined since the last vote and the general consensus of what our Kings wanted to have passed on.’ Captain Hathaway said methodically. ‘Then at the second meeting it was discussed what trade routes were to be like, what could be traded and what the borders would be like. Today we had decided to discuss change in laws, fines and what would happen if a member of this world committed a crime in our world.’ Captain Hathaway finished and looked back to me to carry on and to start the final meeting.

‘I welcome you all here today to start the third and final negotiations before the vote in a week. King Foltest, would you like to start?’ I had picked him because Mother had explained to me that the other Kings and Queen – apart from Cinatra who weren’t actually here – tended to listen to him, something about his voice apparently.

I allowed the negotiations to flow from there allowing the various Monarchs and Mages to argue and finalize things among themselves, only dipping in here and there when called upon to do so. Tissaia was quite vocal in my favour so really I didn’t need to be there and whilst I was thinking about this as I hid a yawn, I thought about one of my own fantasies that I had always wanted to try especially in a large crowd. First though I would have to set it up.

I eyed the table and everyone seemed to be in conversation – that is if you could call shouting a conversation and once I was satisfied that I wasn’t going to be called upon any time soon, I put my plan into action.

I imagined myself totally naked on the table with all the Kings and Queens staring at my beauty and wonderfully erect cock but I only had eyes for one. Tilting my head slightly upon the table, I stared up at Tissaia and it was in this moment when I connected eyes with Tissaia in the vision that I transferred the image directly into Tissaia’s mind.

Out of the corner of my eye, I looked up at Tissaia who had visibly flushed red and blinked rapidly then replied through the bond once she had composed herself. ‘ _You will pay for that later_.’ She hissed. I snickered back and sent her another pose. I noticed her fists curl tightly and her eyes widened. This time she didn’t reply.

Great, I thought, step one achieved now onto step two.

I closed my eyes and pulled together my magic to fashion an invisible hand. Slowly I worked the hand up to Tissaia’s face and gently stroked her hair which of course made her jump.

‘ _Babe, are you alright?_ ’ I smirked in her mind. Tissaia looked as if she was on the verge of exploding and I knew it was time to implement step three.

I moved that invisible hand further day and ghosted it across Tissaia’s stomach although this she didn’t jump and her face was a mask of indifference.

I magicked it inside her dress and rimmed the top of her borrowed boxers (she couldn’t find her pants this morning so borrowed a pair of mine) before stroking my fingers up and down the cloth of the boxers just see how wet Tissaia really was.

She was soaked.

I smirked through the bond again as I put the invisible hand into Tissaia’s boxers and slowly ran my index finger up and down her slit gathering up all her juices before plunging my middle finger straight into her waiting hole.

I took this chance to look up at Tissaia’s face properly to find it unchanged and there was nothing through the bond, not even pleasure. I was totally surprised so I sped up my finger, faster and faster until Tissaia’s wall broke down and her pleasure flooded into my like a tidal wave almost knocking me off the chair as Tissaia orgasmed in that room full of people without even flinching.

‘ _Turnabout is fair play_ ,’ was all I heard through the bond before I felt a ghostly finger enter my own pussy hole and being to pump in and out.

Unfortunately, I did not have the experience that Tissaia had and soon found myself wiggling in my seat for more friction.

That’s when I noticed Stregobor eyeing me up and down. Pervert, I thought as my hand suddenly gripped the edge of the table as I neared my orgasm – wow I must be super turned on to come to the edge so quickly – but I was about to tip over the edge, the ghostly finger disappeared.

‘ _I told you that you were going to pay for that_.’ Tissaia reminded me through the bond.

‘ _Tissaia please?_ ’ I moaned.

‘ _No you naughty girl_.’ Tissaia smirked right back. So I decided to try a different tactic, one that worked almost anywhere or at least I remembered from the past.

‘ _Mistress I need you_.’ I moaned. Tissaia chuckled and shook her head.

‘ _No_.’ Then she shut off the communication and I was left to the dark recesses of my own mind and I accidently clenched my fist which caused something to happen that I actually delighted in.

Stregobor was lifted off his feet, clutching at his throat.

I stood in complete surprise causing my fists to open and Stregobor crashed to the ground fuming but I – probably inappropriately – started laughing. A few others joined in with a nervous laugh but when Stregobor glared at them as he stood, they stopped and I ceased to laugh as well.

I coughed at my own embarrassment and sat back down. ‘Captain, are we nearly finished?’ Rose looked around at the room where everyone nodded.

‘Yes we are finished, your majesty. All rise for their majesty King Alexander.’ I got up quickly, still buzzing from the excitement of magical sex and then all but ran to the door dragging Tissaia behind me, once I was through the door, Tissaia took the lead and pulled the two of us into her office.

She locked the door behind, threw up silencing charms and ordered me to learn over the desk. Snapping her fingers, I was naked and the bottom half of her dress had disappeared.

I peeked over my shoulder and took in this view. ‘Fuck me Mistress.’ I said to her.

‘No.’ She replied. ‘You will pay for what you did in the conference hall.’ I watched her every move as she rounded the desk and sat down on the worn leather desk chair before butting up her feet against the wooden desk. This way I had full view of her pussy but there was nothing I could do to help or touch in anyway.

Teasingly she touched the hair above her pussy and I moaned, already feeling my cum slide down my leg.

‘If you cum before I say so, there will be consequences.’ Tissaia stared at me hard as she started to rub her clit.

I was entranced by her solo performance so much that I tried to get up but I found that I couldn’t, somehow, someway I had been magically pined to the desk. Tissaia smirked devilishly at me when she noticed that I had realized that I couldn’t move.

Tissaia continued to rub herself and then added her right hand into the mix by inserting her index and ring finger into her waiting hole. I moaned loudly at the sight.

‘Mistress I want to touch you, please?’ I smiled her adorably but Tissaia just shook her head.

‘This is a punishment pup, behave yourself or I will bring out the whip.’ Tissaia threated and I shuddered at the prospect but I wasn’t quite ready to go that deep quite yet. I shut my mouth and just stared at Tissaia fucking herself on the leather desk chair. ‘But if you must use that mouth, then encourage me.’ Tissaia finally acquiescence to me.

‘Is that good? The way you fuck yourself on that chair?’

‘Yes, yes it is.’

‘You’re going to be thinking about this for a while, the fact that you fucked yourself on this very chair?’ I said grinning.

‘I’ve fucked myself here before, many times, especially when I thought of you.’ Tissaia replied although now a little breathless.

‘I’ve fucked myself on my throne thinking of you, even when it wasn’t my throne.’ I cheekily replied as I sent Tissaia an image of the said thing which caused her to speed up her fingering so I sent her another and another of real life places where I had fucked myself thinking of her; the gardens, the kitchens, my office, my bed, the castle walls, the broom cupboard and even that one time where I flew a couple of thousand feet about the clouds to masturbate.

It was in this moment as Tissaia’s orgasm exploded that I felt my bonds evaporate but I didn’t get up as I wanted to see what else Tissaia wanted to do to me.

Then Tissaia disappeared and through the bond she whispered, like she was close to my ear, ‘ _I’m going to fuck you now so stay where you are_.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R&R please.


	6. Chapter 5: Wedding, Coronation, Baby – In that ORDER aka Epilogue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aka what it says in the title

**\----Four Months Later, December 21 st 2015----**

Tissaia and I had decided to close our bond just enough for a week before the big day just so we could arrange personal details without giving anything away, i.e. the clothing etc. but left a layer of feeling so we could sense each other at all time.

However – I don’t know what it was like for Tissaia – I was going almost mad as I hadn’t seen her for a week.

I paced the floor, trying to stop myself from attacking the wall between us as I knew Tissaia wouldn’t be happy if I did break through it. That’s when I caught sight of the suit hanging on the wardrobe out of the corner of my eye. I let out a breath; I didn’t know I had been holding.

I was extremely nervous which was ridiculous, I wasn’t this nervous for my previous wedding although that was probably because I wasn’t marrying the love of my life and I thought my parents had accepted the marriage.

I turned away from the suit and carried on pacing, the wedding was in two hours and I already wanted to hit something. So that’s exactly what I did, I summoned the Captain from outside the door for some sparring practice.

‘Captain, get in here!’ The door opened and Rose walked in. She closed the door.

‘Taylor what is? Why aren’t you dressed?’ I always allowed Rose to call me Taylor and speak to me in familiar terms when we were alone.

‘I…I…I’m so nervous, what if I fuck up?’ Rose didn’t offer any physical support as that wasn’t her thing but instead reminded me of her own wedding.

‘Remember my wedding, Taylor?’ I nodded that I did, her and Lissa were both beautiful in those pure white dresses. ‘When I tripped down the steps after the vows had been said and then what I did afterwards?’ I giggled but instantly felt better although maybe at Rose’s expense.

‘Ahh yes which was incredibly funny.’

‘There see now you can’t fuck up yours like I did. If you fuck up yours then the entire kingdom will laugh at you.’ Rose snickered and I had to join in with the laughter. My desire to hit someone vanished and my worries floated away. ‘Now do you need help dressing because I can send in one of the handmaidens if you would like?’

‘Yeah do that and guard the door, let no one in unless of course it’s Mom.’ Rose bowed and left the room. A moment later Annabeth Chase-Jackson entered the room.

‘Your Majesty, you called.’ Annabeth hadn’t been in my service long and still used titles when talking to me even though I had told her not too.

‘Please Annabeth call me Taylor.’ Annabeth didn’t say anything but busied herself with removing my clothing and then helped me dress into the white suit whilst I did up my cufflinks. It was an amicable silence that didn’t need to be filled with words.

Finally I was ready and as Annabeth left the room, I saw her bowing to another person who was just hidden by the wall.

My Mom walked around the corner dressed in ceremonial armour, cape and crown. She was never one for dresses even on her wedding day where she wore her Champion Armour which was similar to what she wore know.

‘Oh my darling, you look so handsome although I’m handsomer.’ Alice laughed as we admired ourselves in the mirror. I nervously chuckled but it didn’t last long and I was silent again. ‘What’s the matter?’ I huffed and rolled my shoulders.

‘I’m just so nervous.’ I said.

‘Your nervous, I’m nervous, join the club.’ Alice joked. ‘No but seriously, you will be absolutely fine.’ Alice finished as she took me into her arms, the warmth in them reminded me of the weird vision I had of Mother. ‘Are you ready to go?’ Alice started towards the door.

‘No, wait. Mom?’ Mom stopped and turned back around.

‘What is it darling?’ Alice stepped forward and placed a hand on my elbow. My lower lip trembled as I thought about what I was going to say.

‘A little while ago during I and Tissaia’s magical coma where our bond was fully cemented, Mother appeared to me in this vision thingy.’ Mom’s eyes widened and tears slipped from her eyes

‘What? How?’ I felt Mom’s hand shaking on my elbow. I sighed.

‘I honestly don’t know but it was Mother who explained everything.’ Alice gave me a knowing look and I knew that she understood what I was referring to. ‘She also told me to tell you that she loves you and our crazy family.’ I felt hot tears slide down my own face and I pulled my Mom into a tight hug. Alice was at a loss for words, unable to say anything as we cried into each-others shoulders.

‘She would have been proud of you, Taylor as am I. You have shown yourself to be a truly wonderful king and now I can’t wait to see you married to your true love of your life.’

A knock at the door interrupted our conversation and I felt someone push on my mental barriers, letting them through I realized it was Triss.

‘ _I knew you’d be late to your own wedding so I thought I’d come and collect you_.’

‘ _Alright, we are just coming Triss. Tell Tissaia that I’ll be ready and waiting at the altar in five minutes and also that I…_ ’ Triss cut me off.

‘ _That you love her_?’ I transferred my laughter into Triss’s mind, who also joined in.

‘ _You read me like an open book_.’ Triss hummed in approval then moved out of reach. ‘Come on then Mom, time to go.’ I snapped my finger and we disapparated from the room, apparating into Aretuza’s ceremonial hall which had the look and feel of a church but wasn’t actually a church.

Alice moved to sit on the right hand side next to TJ, Tom and Zelda. Behind them sat the various Kings, Queens and their children from the other ten kingdoms. On the other side sat members of the eleventh kingdom. As Tissaia’s birth family had passed long ago, her former classmates and students were allowed to sit in the front rows, with Yennefer, Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier, Sabrina and Coral on the very front row.

I moved up the steps to stand in front of the altar and opposite Triss who had offered to officiate the ceremony for us. I straightened the bluebell on my lapel as the music started. I resisted the urge to turn around, opting to watch the different emotions flooding through Triss’s eyes and smiled at the look of pure unadulterated happiness.

As Tissaia and I were true love matches with a magical bond, for the ceremony (which had taken a long time to find as the strength of our bond hadn’t been seen since before Tissaia was born) we had to completely block the bond connecting us as if we were once again children again with no knowledge of the other. If I wasn’t so happy, it would be complete and utter torture.

When I heard Tissaia’s heels clicking against the steps, I finally turned to find a total vision of beauty that could only be compared to Aphrodite herself. Tissaia was absolutely gorgeous in a one piece white wedding dress that cut off just below her shoulders allowing her pale arms to be shown off. In her arms she held a bouquet of bluebells that had been enchanted to sparkle. I couldn’t remove the grin from my face even if I had wanted to. Her long raven black hair, slightly curled was down and had a white rose slotted into it on the right side of her head. She wore light makeup but I could still see the blush rise upon her cheeks and her eyes dipped in embarrassment as she took note of my appreciative gaze.

‘Gods and Goddesses, Tissaia you are absolutely stunning.’ I said aloud waiting to let my bride-to-be know how much I loved the ensemble she was wearing.

‘Your one to talk…’ Tissaia said with a beautiful smile gracing her lips. This would the one time where people would be allowed to see the Tissaia I saw every day. ‘…you’re even more gorgeously handsome.’ I sighed in pure bliss. I turned to Triss who smiled.

‘Can I just kiss her now and be done with it?’ I laughed as did the rest of congregation who knew I was just joking. Triss rolled her eyes, chuckling.

‘Right you two lovesick teens, join hands.’ I held out my right hand to Tissaia who took, instantly I felt a spark of magic as our two beings yearned to be whole once more, it was agonizingly painful to resist but I held firm. Triss pulled a blue and white ribbon from nowhere and proceeded to wrap it around our conjoined hands. The Mage waved her hand and the ribbon began to glow, faintly at first. ‘Now you two have prepared your vows. As you say them, allow a tendril of your magic to travel to the ribbon and conjoin with the other tendril. Once you have finished, half of your souls should be together in the ribbon. But before we start, can we have a moment’s silence for the family members who could not be here today but are watching over us?’ The congregation was already silent but now you could hear a pin drop. I glanced back at Alice who was trying to wipe her eyes without anyone noticed but TJ did and he gripped his granny’s hand tightly. ‘Thank you all. Tissaia would you like to start?’

Tissaia blinked, smiled and opened her mouth to speak. ‘I first met Taylor almost thirty years ago when they was no bigger than this altar here…’ I gave Tissaia an embarrassed smile. ‘…oh look their embarrassed...’ The crowd laughed. ‘…anyway, they were already highly skilled with magic and at first glance you would think _this child needs no instruction_ but when I realized their attitude towards magic and in fact others – which was horrendous by the way – I need immediately that I had to teach this child better manners. You started to get better over the five summers that you attended Aretuza and I started to care for you as if you were my own daughter and I had only ever felt this once before…’ Tissaia paused and turned to look at Yennefer briefly who smiled at her old mentor. ‘…but then you didn’t show up for your sixth summer…’ A member of the crowd butted in.

‘Sorry that was our fault! I was getting married and I wanted my goddaughter to be there.’ We both turned to see that it was Queen Arwen of Gondor and Arnor who had spoken. The crowd once again laughed in good humour.

‘…as I was saying, they didn’t turn up and I got worried but I needn’t have because then on the seventh and final summer, this beautiful, absolutely handsome young fella turned up on the doorstep of Aretuza looking every bit the crown prince they were and that… ladies and gentleman… was when I truly and utterly fell for them. My gorgeous Taylor and so with that being said I give you my love my heart my joy, these I offer you freely. To delight in your soul, to nourish your mind, to celebrate love with you, to share my joy, to console you in sorrow and I choose to go with you always. I promise to listen to you, to express my innermost feelings, to labour with you, to believe in you…’ I felt a tear slip down my cheek as I heard my love express her ultimate feelings for me. ‘…even when you doubt yourself, to be the mirror of your highest value and to hold myself beside you for the rest of our days.’ Tissaia finished and she also had tears in her eyes. I watched as the ribbon started to glow brighter and if I reached out carefully, I could feel Tissaia’s magic collecting in the ribbon. Triss on the other-hand was crying freely and could barely bring herself to say the next words.

‘Your…’ I held up my hand.

‘It’s my wedding Triss, I demand you call me Taylor – even if you never call me it again – I command it as your King.’ I smirked as Triss eyes widened before smiling.

‘Okay…Taylor…it is now your turn.’ I smiled and turned Tissaia, catching her bright cerulean eyes in mine.

‘Damn how can I follow that?’ I took a deep breath. ‘I fell for you the moment I met you, it was the Cerulean eyes. I felt like if I jumped into them all my worries would disappear and you would think for an eleven year old – what is there to worry about? Well I was extremely scared at being dumped on the doorstep of unknown place in an unknown world, afraid that my parents would leave me there forever and on top of that hiding a crush from my mentor and headmistress. Then when I experienced sex for the first time, I knew that I would rather be with you. So I doled myself up, crown n’ all and marched into Aretuza and claimed you for my own. I must say though, it took a rather lot of convincing that I wasn’t just abusing my position as a member of royalty. Then when I realized how far I had fallen for you, I made it my mission to win you over hence all the white roses in Aretuza, oh and that Siberian tiger present and not to mention the _huge_ elephant in the room. In the end though, it was Yennefer who finally convinced Tissaia that I wasn’t crazy in the head so thank-you Yennefer because we would never be here today if not for you.’ We both glanced at Yennefer who ducked her, a red flush upon her cheeks. ‘…and then I had to go fuck it all up. I fled Aretuza after a huge fight…’ I didn’t feel the need to elaborate because most people knew what had happened already. ‘…and I unfortunately never saw Tissaia again, I punished myself in order to allow her to have the fullest life. What I didn’t realize was that you missed me as much as I did but still we did not pursue, even after I married, had kids and was crowned King of the Ten Realms.’ I paused for breath and just stared into Tissaia’s eyes. ‘Then I had to return to host the gathering for the vote and well you all know or rather heard the ending to that story.’ I chuckled and the crowd laughed. Tissaia’s eyes burned with amusement. ‘So with that said, I chose you to be my wife, my partner in life, I promise you my unconditional trust and love, my fullest devotion and my most tender care. Through the presence of the past, pressures of the present and uncertainties of the future, I promise to love you, honour, and respect and cherish you all the days of our lives. I pledge to listen to your advice and occasionally take it; I pledge to never take score…even if I’m totally winning…’ There’s a laugh from the congregation. ‘I pledge to always admire your huge, strong, kind and determined heart. I vow to listen, for as long as it takes you to feel hear. I vow to watch in awe as you kick ass and take names…’ A bigger laugh emanated from Tissaia’s former students who had seen this before in lessons and classes. ‘…I vow to be your unrelenting cheer squad on the days that it feels too much. I believe that there is no time or place I’m more content when you are close…’ I tapped my head, referring to out bond. ‘…you are everything I need and more, from this day forward you shall never walk alone, my heart will be your shelter and my arms will be your home. I love you Tissaia De Vries, forever and always.’ I finished with as I pushed my magic towards the ribbon and I noticed tears streaming down Tissaia’s face, I had actually made her cry with my speech and I also noticed that there wasn’t a dry eye in the audience.

‘Oh Taylor, wow, just wow, I…umm…what’s next, Ahh yes the rings. TJ please step forward.’ I turned around to find my eldest son walking up the steps with two gold bands inlaid with small cerulean and white gems atop a plush purple velvet cushion. There was a soft giggle from the audience. I picked up the band closest to me as Triss unwrapped the ribbon and I noticed that the magic stayed in our conjoined hands.

‘This ring is my precious gift to you as a sigh from this day forward you shall be surrounded and encircled by my love.’ I pushed the ring onto Tissaia’s ring finger. Tissaia then picked up the other ring and TJ went a sat back down. I gave him a loving smile, of which he returned.

‘This ring is a token of my endless and abiding love. Just as the circle is without end, my love for you is eternal.’ And considering the lifespan of Marmorealians and Mages, it could certainly well be. Tissaia pushed the ring onto my ring finger.

Triss waved her hands over me before chanting in Elder speech. ‘Aé deien before gods, het union y yeá mine aep taedh aep bless aep te gifts. Let their bond an saov ess aep yn!’

(Translation: I present before the Gods, this union of true love to bless with your gifts. Let their bond and soul be as one!)

The magic within our still entwined hands suddenly rushed to embrace one another and we were one but that didn’t prepare me for Tissaia’s mind which I felt like every feeling she had ever felt about me, crush down onto my mind. For a few moments I struggled to breath and my legs wobbles, only Tissaia’s hand clutching mine held me steady. One glance at Tissaia and her thoughts, I knew she was experiencing the exact same. I wondered brief I should tried to stem the tide of my own thoughts when as voice loud and clear echoed through it.

Oh my gods, I never ever knew how much I missed Tissaia’s voice in my head or her constant just being there.

‘ _Don’t you dare, I want to feel all you_.’ I nodded as no words were needed as I allowed Tissaia to locate every memory, every idea and every thought ever stored with in my brain and I did the same with her. However something was different than before, it was as if the entire process of accessing Tissaia mind was a lot easier and sharpened so that I could see the fine print. I sighed in complete bliss at this feeling so indescribable that I didn’t bother and just stared into Tissaia’s eyes with sheer desperation of love.

‘I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride.’ Triss said but I hardly heard her as I was already kissing Tissaia, having been denied her for over a week. Everybody stood, cheer and clapped as loud as they could.

Sooner rather than later, I had to break for air and I once again heard Tissaia’s voice in my head and she spoke only two words but I knew exactly what she was referring to.

‘ _I’m ready now_.’

‘ _Are you sure? This is a massive responsibility._ ’

‘ _No, I will always be ready as long as you are by my side_.’

‘ _Always my love_.’ I said as I pulled Tissaia into another heart-wrenching kiss.

I held my hand up for silence, took one last look at Tissaia who nodded before facing the gathering. ‘Tissaia has confirmed that she is willing to take the oath to be Queen at myside. She will be a Queen in her own right and not just a consort. Tissaia will be allowed to make any decisions on my behalf and you will treat her with the same respect you treat me and any and all other royalty. Tissaia please kneel.’ Tissaia got down onto her knees at my feet and it was a weird sight to behold for anyone in the room that knew her as the Rectoress of Aretuza but if I knew my wife – that was nice to say – at all then she would soon beat that image out of them. I motioned for Tom and Zelda to step forward, a servant had given them two matching crowns atop white plush velvet cushions. The one I would be crowning Tissaia with was the crown I had made for her and I would have the new one.

I took Tissaia’s crown within my hands and hovered it above Tissaia’s head. ‘Tissaia De Vries, Rectoress of Aretuza, are you willing to take the oath and therefore no longer be Tissaia De Vries?’

Tissaia stared me right in the eye and answered. ‘I am willing.’

‘Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the peoples of Underland, Narnia, Britain, Westeros, United Realms, Middle Earth, Oz, Alagasia, Auradon, USA and The Continent and your possessions and the other territories to any of them belonging or pertaining, according to their respective laws and customs?’ I asked.

‘I solemnly promise so to do.’ Tissaia replied.

‘Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgements?’

‘I will.’

‘Then by the powers invested in me as High King Alexander the first of Marmoreal and the Eleven Realms, I crown thee Tissaia I, in full Tissaia Anna Margaretha My Rantapää Aretuza of House Marmoreal and De Vries, officially Her Royal Highness Queen Tissaia I of Marmoreal, First of Her Name of the Ten Kingdoms – Underland, Narnia, Britain, Alagasia, Westeros, the United Realms, Middle Earth, Oz and Auradon, The Queen on High, Queen of Marmoreal, The White Queen, Lieutenant Commander of the Royal Land Forces, Lieutenant Admiral of the Fleet, Lieutenant Air Marshal of the Air Force, Lady of Witzend, Rectoress of Aretuza and Knight of the Most Noble, Most Ancient Order of the Lion Aslan.’ Gently I place the crown onto Tissaia’s head, then quickly magicked the other crown to my hand a passed it to her. She looked at it confused until I knelt.

‘ _I want you to crown me_.’ I whispered seductively through the bond. Tissaia’s eyes lit up before frowning.

‘ _Do I have say your full title?’_ I shook my head.

‘ _No, just place the crown on my head then stand with me to face your people_.’ I placed emphasis on _your_ as I felt a swell of pride in my chest. Tissaia placed the crown on my head and we stood in unison.

‘I give you your Queen.’ Tissaia couldn’t help but smile as everyone got up and cheered for their new Queen and grinned at the love and happiness that surrounded the room. ‘For our honeymoon, I have decided to take Tissaia a tour of the eleven realms and introduce her properly then end in Marmoreal where I suspect we shall spend quite a lot of time tucked away from prying eyes. However for now, please go get plastered, fuck people and generally have a good night.’ I waved my hand at the crowd and then strode down the aisle with Tissaia on my arm.

I was planning on taking us to our bedroom – or rather Tissaia’s bedroom – but obviously Tissaia couldn’t wait that long because the minute we passed her office, she portalled us inside, shoved me up against the wooden door and kissed me hungrily. Desire swirled in cerulean eyes that were darkening to obsidian with lust and passion.

Then as quickly as it had happened, Tissaia pulled away whirling around to her desk whereupon she rustled in drawers. In her mind I heard a gentle _aha_ as she pulled an extremely familiar vial out from the desk. She downed the potion before slowly advancing on me like sleek cat.

‘ _Would you like to make a baby with me_?’ I was so startled by the question that I had noticed that Tissaia had moved us to the bed. My eyes widened not only at the shocking question but at the ability to do such a thing.

‘ _How, what, where?_ ’ I stuttered through the bond. Tissaia lifted an immaculate eyebrow before proceeding to explain.

‘ _I cannot as you know conceive a child but if I was to impregnate you then it would be entirely possible._ ’

‘ _Impregnate._ ’ I muttered numbly, my brain not working with my heart. ‘ _Yes, Tissaia, impregnate me_. Gods I’m so turned on by this.’ I said, my words a mixture of thought and spoken speech, not even realizing when I switched from one to the other.

Tissaia magicked away my clothing leaving me bare on the bed. Then she did the same to herself except she had an extra addition to her usual body make-up.

Instead of her pussy, an erect ten inch cock stood to attention and my mouth watered at the sight making my own pussy squeeze in anticipation. I didn’t really like penetration but I really wanted a baby with Tissaia knowing that I had slept with her to make it and if it meant I had to carry it then so be it. I was willing to try anything for my one true love.

She lined it up with my waiting hole but she didn’t wait for any signs of readiness and just plunged in head first into the warm hole.

I screamed in pain at the intrusion not used to such larges objects in that particular hole but as Tissaia slowly started to thrust in and out, pain made way for pleasure and in large bouts as well. I felt as if I was in heaven.

As this was new and heavily pleasurable, it didn’t take me long to come to the edge but Tissaia slowed down not ready for me to cum just yet.

Tissaia brought me to the edge and back again several times over, again and again until I finally screamed for release and Tissaia was ready.

We both came as the exact same time and it was extremely powerful due to not having sex for over a week. Tissaia’s cum shot straight inside me as my walls squeezed around her large cock and the cock itself exploded into cum and I knew that I was definitely going to be pregnant after that rather large batch of cum. I rolled over in to Tissaia’s waiting arms, both of us finally satisfied.

‘ _We’d better re-join the party, my love.’_ Tissaia thought transferred to me and I agreed. We changed into some better dancing clothes or well rather Tissaia did and we ran to the ball room giggling and laughing like a pair of lovesick teenagers because in actually fact, that’s what we really were.

Lesbian lovesick teenagers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this part of the stories but dont worry lots more to come involving Taylor as the Crown Prince and King of Marmoreal. 
> 
> Please comment what you what to see - their school years either at Hogwarts or Aretuza, conceiving of their children (both legitimate and ligament), meeting their children when they are grown up, their childhood years, their coronation, their years as Quidditch Coach and Umpire, reuniting with past lovers or anything else you can think of? 
> 
> Ta and until the next story.

**Author's Note:**

> R&R please


End file.
